


Got It All

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Future Plans, SO MUCH FLUFF, youtube event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During backstage socialisation at Playlist Live, Dan and Phil come to realise what’s missing from their life together.</p>
<p>Warning: There’s a little argument somewhere in the middle but it’s nothing major and doesn’t last too long x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got It All

“And you’re telling me you hid this for what, over three years?” Joe asked in disbelief, and Dan nodded, whilst a blushing Phil nodded beside him.

“I don’t think I could have done it, I honestly had no idea” Joe commented, and all three shared a laugh before Joe was called for his meet and greet with Caspar, leaving Dan and Phil alone in the green room backstage.

“Do you think that was legit?” Dan asked, and Phil shook his head.

“Nah, we’re terrible actors, everyone saw right through us” Phil chuckled, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

It was the first major YouTube event the two had attended as an open couple, and they no longer had to emphasise the best friends’ façade that hadn’t actually applied to them since their first meeting.

They had made a video announcing their long-term relationship, but had privated it and only sent it to their YouTube friends (real life, close friends and family already knowing prior), and it would be the first time said YouTube friends would see them together since the announcement.

Before Dan could respond with a sarcastic quip about his ‘amazing acting skills’ one of the doors to the green room swung open, and Darcy ran in, straight to the buffet table, an exhausted looking Louise trailing in behind her.

Louise spotted her friends immediately, and called Darcy over too. The child ran with a handful of cake and squealed as she identified the other two in the room. She hugged Dan and Phil in turn – covering them both with cake crumbs in the process – and nestled in between them, Louise opting to sit directly opposite them.

“Rough morning?” Phil asked, and Louise nodded violently.

“You could say that. She’s had one of her hyper mornings, haven’t you, monkey?” she asked Darcy, who giggled and nodded, blonde curls bouncing as she did so.

“When’s your meet and greet?” Dan asked, and Louise checked her watch, her eyes slightly widening in realisation.

“Oh, only ten minutes. I didn’t even know! Have you seen Zoe and Tanya?” she asked, panicking, looking around the otherwise vacant green room. 

Without giving them a chance to respond, Louise grabbed her discarded flower crown from the floor and retrieved her phone, dashing towards the door she entered through not too long ago, phone to ear a second later.

She made it about halfway to the door before she was engrossed in conversation with someone (presumably Zoe, due to the frequent usage of ‘chummy’) and turned on her heel to send a pleading look Dan and Phil’s way, which they interpreted immediately, and they smiled and nodded happily in agreement.

“Happy to!” Dan called after a frantic Louise who burst through the door in the direction of the hotel all YouTubers were staying at.

“Looks like you’ll be with us for a while” Phil told Darcy, who beamed a toothy smile and giggled as Phil ruffled her hair slightly.

“When are our things today?” Dan asked, not taking his eyes off the toddler between them, whom was still blissfully enjoying her cake.

“Meet and greet in four hours, mainstage tomorrow” Phil reeled the agenda from memory. 

“Perfect” Dan smiled, just as the door swung open again, and a stampede of footsteps proceeded.

Dan and Phil diverted their attention to the sudden influx of YouTubers that had entered the room, seemingly all arriving from the hotel at the same time. Both knew what would soon be following, already knowing how to answer whatever questions would be sent their way.

Troye ran over immediately after spotting the two, and hugged them both tightly, before giving Darcy the same treatment.

“I’m so happy for you both, I had no idea what that weird ass link was in my dms but I was so glad I didn’t delete it” Troye beamed happily, and his excitement put the newly announced couple at ease a considerable amount.

“Yeah you know us, always sending the virus-filled links” Dan joked, and Troye laughed heartily, before commenting ‘it could happen’. True statement.

As the three sat down together and partook in pleasant conversation Connor and Marcus also made their way over, and reacted in a strangely similar way to Troye, both expressing their congratulations and initial shock before commenting on Dan and Phil’s compatibility.

Tyler soon joined the conversation, insisting he knew about the relationship before the video.

“Honestly, there’s no way you could’ve survived through that porn you made us watch if you weren’t on our side” Tyler shrugged before gesturing to himself, Troye and Connor.

“It definitely sounded like you both enjoyed it a lot, I can tell you that” Phil mumbled, before the group burst out into hysterical laughter, causing other YouTubers to look over at them all in confusion, but peace was soon restored.

“Anyway we need to go and sign some stuff, apparently” Troye pouted, nodding towards a security guard gesturing for he, Connor and Tyler to follow him. 

“Of course, we’ll talk to you later” Dan replied, and the three males trudged to the other side of the green room and followed the security guard to another part of the building.  
“I remember watching the video and Niomi aww’ing just really loudly” Marcus recalled with a chuckle, causing Dan and Phil to both blush furiously. 

Darcy had now crawled onto Dan’s lap and had rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her securely, and it was incredibly hard for Phil to take his gaze from the scene and politely listen to Marcus from there on.

“Okay, that’s adorable. Do you think you’re going to have them someday?” a female voice asked, and all attention was turned to Tanya, who crouched down and greeted Darcy before sitting on the sofa opposite Dan and Phil, smiling at them fondly.

“We haven’t really… thought about it, have we?” Phil stumbled over his words as he looked at Dan, who shrugged, not knowing the answer either.

“I mean, I would want to, most definitely, but we haven’t really spoken about it, no” he told Tanya and Marcus, leaving Phil with his thoughts. Dan wanted kids, and Dan was his boyfriend. He wanted a family? With Phil? 

“But what about you? You’re getting married this year, aren’t you?” Dan quickly asked Tanya, upon realising Phil was no longer in the conversation, and stroked his hand softly, a sign of are you okay? Without outright asking it and seeming rude to the other conversation participants. Phil simply nodded, before launching back into his confused haze of thoughts.

“You know we are, you got the official invite two weeks ago!” Jim’s voice echoed from the buffet table, before he ran over to stand behind his fiancée. 

“Jim, don’t be rude” Tanya scolded, but broke out in a smile anyway, upon realising he was only joking, it wasn’t in his nature to be anything but.

“Did you get our rsvp, by the way?” Dan asked on behalf of himself and Phil – who hadn’t said anything for a worrying amount of time, now. 

“We did! Added to the pile of yes…es” Jim grinned, pondering over the existence of the word yeses. 

“Tanya! Tanya Burr!” a booming voice called from the edge of the room, and a looming security guard was scoping the room in pursuit of the beauty guru.

“Oops, Louise and Zoe are waiting, I’ll speak to you when I’m done, okay?” Tanya excused politely before scurrying off to the security guard, apologising repeatedly as she pulled out her vlogging camera and escaped through the door towards the meet and greet.

Jim and Marcus then excused themselves to go to the bathroom, leaving Dan and Phil alone once more.

“Everyone’s taking it really, really well” Dan stated in shock, for some reason he didn’t think that would be the case. 

Phil still didn’t respond, and continued to stare at the floor intently, wrapped in his own thoughts.

Dan bit his lip and removed one arm from around Darcy and draped it around Phil’s shoulders, and rubbed his arm gently, a gentle reminder they were in public and in order to socialize Phil had to ideally speak.

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve gone all awkward, that’s supposed to be my job” Dan joked, and Phil cracked a small smile, before shaking his head and joining reality.

“So you want kids?” he asked, causing Dan’s eyes to widen at the random question.

“Well someday, yeah. But I don’t think we’re ready right now, do you?” Dan asked in rebuttal, and Phil shrugged.

What was that supposed to mean?

***  
After ten minutes of tense silence, the only sound being the distant crowd screams from various meet and greets/panels, Darcy suddenly jumped off of Dan’s lap and began running to the opposite end of the room, causing the couple to freeze and simply stare after her, unsure what to do.

Thankfully, she didn’t run too far, and Jack scooped her up into his arms and carried her back over to Dan and Phil.

“Top babysitters, truly” he smirked as he placed Darcy on the sofa and sat beside her. 

“Congratulations, by the way. Is a you know what on the way next?” Jack added hastily, subtly gesturing towards Darcy to accentuate his point.

“A what?” Darcy asked impatiently, annoyed to not be a part of the conversation.

Dan made a cut-throat gesture as he nodded towards Phil, who was biting his lip and once again looking towards the floor. Jack looked confused, simply unsure of how his joke could be taken in such a way.

“Okay… I’m going to go see when Louise’s meet and greet’s done so you can get this little one out of your hair, wouldn’t want to mess it up now would we” Jack excused himself with a joke as he ruffled Darcy’s hair then left out of the same door Louise had not too long before, sending a concerned look back at Dan and Phil before doing so.

“He was obviously finding an excuse to leave” Phil mumbled, still finding the floor extremely interesting for a reason Dan couldn’t understand.

“Can you blame him? You’re not exactly being the ideal conversationalist are you?” Dan snapped, his annoyance beginning to shine through.

“I’m not that bad” Phil defended, and Dan scoffed. They both hated fighting, but every so often one just couldn’t control their temper, no matter how petty the topic.

“Are you trying to be funny? Please Phil, you’re-“

“Stop fighting!” Darcy screamed in interjection, unneeded volume in such a confined building but needed to stop the argument.

Both Dan and Phil began shushing and cooing over the child and insisting they weren’t fighting, which technically they weren’t. Anymore.

At that moment the door swung open again, and various fast-paced footsteps followed, and the SacconeJolys looked somewhat panicked as they looked around the room. Darcy, upon seeing the family, slid off the sofa and began running towards Emilia, the two girls overjoyed to be seeing each other.

“I’m going to go talk to them. Stay here and get whatever this,” Dan stopped mid-sentence to gesture to Phil in entirety “is out of your system. It’s not my Phil and I don’t like it” he stated before putting on a smile and following Darcy’s previous journey, soon engaging in conversation with Jonathan and Anna.

Phil sighed and headed towards the buffet table, trying to collect his thoughts. 

Dan thought they weren’t ready? They were more than ready! In Phil’s opinion, anyway. Dan was mad at him because he was imagining them with a child, being a happy family, living a happy life? He needed to convince Dan they were ready. Even his thoughts were turning into a broken record. 

Phil looked over his shoulder at the other people in the room, and noticed Dan bending down to hug Emilia, then standing back up to fuss over Eduardo, after Anna gently placed him into Dan’s arms.

He looked perfect holding a child. He was so paternal, evidently, but he didn’t think he was ready to act so around his own child.

Dan, on the other hand, had never been more convinced of his desire to have children. As Emilia and Darcy chatted mindlessly at his feet and Eduardo babbled in his arms, Dan nearly teared up. He felt, almost, in his element, like this was exactly what he wanted in life. He wanted to be responsible for a child, with Phil by his side.

“Dan?” he was snapped out of his thoughts by a wave in front of his face, and Anna and Jonathan both laughed when Dan had to blink a few times to essentially be back in the room with them.

“Sorry, I was a million miles away” he apologised, before looking down into his arms to check if Eduardo was okay, which he was, of course.

“Don’t worry! You looked a million miles away, just wanted to make sure you’re alright. We just wanted to know if you’ll be watching our mainstage event?” Jonathan grinned and Anna nodded, smiling widely. It was almost as if they could read Dan’s thoughts, based on their facial features in the moment.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it” Dan replied, a genuine response nevertheless.

“Speaking of, we have to go and get ready for it, I believe” Anna stated, looking down at her watch for confirmation.

Jonathan retrieved his trusty vlogging camera as Anna was still double checking their mainstage preparation times.

“And here we have a rogue Danielisnotablaze, stealing all the children of Playlist” Jonathan commentated off-camera, causing Dan to laugh, and Emilia and Darcy to look up to the adults in confusion.

“And back there we have a wild KindaAwesomePhilip” Jonathan added, holding the camera a little higher above their heads to catch Phil in the background, gathering some food.

“In his natural habitat” Dan joked, and the vlog clip abruptly ended as the camera died.

“Anna we need to use your vlogging camera, mine’s gone caput” Jonathan told his wife, who sighed and handed Jonathan her bag, basically commanding him to find it himself.

“Speaking of going caput, we need to get ready for the mainstage, we’re on after the Shaytards” Anna shrugged, and getting the message, Dan reluctantly handed Eduardo back to his mother after one last snuggle, and hugged Emilia a final time before the family made their way to another part of the building, leaving a tearful Darcy due to the departure her friend, and a yet to be rekindled Dan and Phil.

***

“I’m sorry” Phil whispered as he sat beside Dan, Darcy was now preoccupied with one of the toys Louise had left for her on the floor.

“I’m sorry too” Dan sighed, before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, leaving them both smiling happily, this was how they liked their relationship, sickeningly fluffy.

They both found themselves smiling fondly at Darcy, watching her play. 

“Hey I meant to ask, how do you know the SacconeJolys?” Phil asked out of the blue, and Dan recalled the memory with a wide smile.

“I met Emilia at Zoe’s beauty launch, then when Anna and Jonathan came looking for her we got talking and yeah, they’re great people” Dan informed, and Phil nodded in understanding. 

Comfortable silence fell upon the room again, until Darcy began to give her various dolls voices, and commentate their pretend interactions.

“I want one” Dan blurted, before his logic caused him to realise what he said. Once he did, he froze, and bravely dared to hesitantly check his boyfriend’s reaction, and was pleasantly surprised.

Phil was grinning widely, practically bouncing, and leaned forward to kiss Dan passionately.

“Really? How coincidental, because I want one too” he revealed, and Dan had never felt happier.

“Yeah, I think we’re ready” Dan replaced his earlier statement, this one felt more fitting.

He was going to have a family with Phil, they were going to be a proper family. They were going to adopt a child in need of love and give them a loving home.

Everything seemed to be falling into place.

***

“I’m so sorry! We got held up because… I can’t actually remember why. How was she?” Louise continued to apologise as she placed Darcy on her lap, a tired looking Zoe and Tanya flopping on the sofa either side of her.

“No trouble at all” Phil assured the worrying mother.

“Like a little angel” Dan added, and Louise looked down at her daughter.

“That’s a new one! You’ve never been called that before, have you?” she joked, and Darcy pouted due to not understanding the humour.

As pleasant conversation flowed, Dan soon noticed the SacconeJolys return from the panel following their mainstage event, and waved them over. 

Emilia ran towards Darcy, then clambered up onto Zoe’s lap, and as the family reached the group, Eduardo began reaching out for Dan, and Anna happily handed the child over. Louise’s eyes widened upon seeing her friend so child-oriented, nevertheless how at home he looked with a child.

“Should we?” Dan asked Phil quietly, and Phil nodded immediately, never being surer of anything. 

Even if they had decided not to, their huge, ear to ear grins would’ve given them away.

“Should you what? Tell us” Louise prompted, and the couple smiled at their friend’s impatience.

“We’ve decided to adopt” Dan announced, causing their friends to all erupt into gasps and cheers.

Louise clasped her hands to her mouth, the news hitting her the hardest due to her being closest to Dan and Phil, and she was the first to run over to hug them, after gently placing Darcy onto the sofa behind her.

“Are you serious? You’re getting a baby?” Louise asked, beginning to cry.

“We’re getting a baby, we want to be a family” Phil confirmed before Louise began blubbering and was soon becoming almost a limpet, as she wouldn’t stop hugging the two, and Tanya had to guide her back to the opposite sofa.

Zoe gently slid Emilia off her lap and also hugged the two tightly, Jonathan and Anna doing the same, afterwards joking about the labours of parenthood, Louise too emotional to join in the joke. 

“Hey” a small voice interrupted the celebration, causing all attention in the room to focus on it.

The two toddlers stood side by side with hands on their hips. 

“Wardo’s a big boy now, so you can have a baby” Emilia stated, a sincere tone not really matching the words, but the giggle afterwards showed the adolescent’s intent.

“If there’s going to be a baby we need to meet it first” Darcy added, also in a deadly serious, sincere tone, causing Dan and Phil to break out into shaky, emotional laughter and to share a confirmation kiss, that this was what they wanted.

Because it was.

They wanted to be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my best work by far, but I absolutely adore the storyline and wanted to post it regardless c:
> 
> Read this and other works on my phanfiction blog; cafephan.tumblr.com x


End file.
